


寵物店主人能不要那麼可愛嗎？Can pet shop owner look not that cute?

by selenelee



Series: Pet shop owner Will [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet shop owner Will series, Top Hannibal Lecter, 寵物店主人系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: 寵物店主人能拯救世界嗎？番外篇1手抱著黑色小柴犬的Will橫跨了整個購物中心，這樣可愛的畫面必定引來痴漢.Can pet shop owner save the world? extra Chapter No.1Will carrying a black puppy and cross the shopping center, the scene is so cute and that attracts the moleste.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Pet shop owner Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 可愛惹上了麻煩 The Cute get trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> 寵物店主人系列第一篇番外.

“Will. 狗糧的存貨開始見底，我們要入貨了 .”Abigail 在一旁清點貨物 .

” 好，明天我會訂貨 .”

此時，店鋪鈴聲響起， Will 接了電話 . “Will 現在趕快拿一隻能夠治愈心靈的動物給我 . 我需要好好補足能量 .” 電話隨後被掛斷 .

” 是誰？ ”

”Beverly.”

” 她又情緒低落？ ”

“ 應該是 .”

Will 為 Beverly 選了一隻黑色幼犬 . 這是一隻柴犬，是在 Will 出院後幾日在公路上發現 .Will 推斷小柴犬是被人遺棄的，於是 Will 便立即把小柴犬帶回家 . 在 Will 的悉心照料下，小柴犬健康地成長並留在寵物店裏等待有心人收養 .

就是這樣 Will 抱著黑色小柴犬橫跨了整個商場，來到 Beverly 的餐館 .

剛過了繁忙午膳時間， Beverly 的餐館只剩下少量的客人，但這些客人都不約而同望向門口 .  沒有別的原因，當你看見一名長得漂亮的男孩手抱著一隻可愛的黑色小柴犬，並來到你面前，正常人當然會把目光停留在他的身上 .

”Hi, Will.”

”Hi, Beverly.”

” 你這隻小可愛快過來給我抱抱 .”Beverly 抱起了小柴犬 .

“Beverly 你看起來很疲倦 .”

” 那當然 . 你試試看營運一間餐廳 . 那位客人說豬肉過熟，之後又說豬肉淡而無味，最後說這紅酒與豬肉不合襯 . 但其實明明那已維持以前的一貫水準，都不明白為何那些客人那麼挑剔 .”

” 可能那些是來自 Baltimore 的上流社會人士 .”Will 知道那些人可能是 Hannibal 的病人 .

Beverly 就這樣抱著小柴犬，一邊吸著狗味一邊與 Will 聊天 . 

而在聊天途中， Beverly  的侍應員工遞了一整傳菜盤的飲品給 Will.

”Beverly, 你不用給我飲品 .”

“ 不 . 我才不會免費請你飲品 .”Beverly 準備責備侍應 ” 你怎麼拿了這麼多飲品？ ”

”Beverly, 這些飲品都是分別那幾枱客人請 Graham 飲 .” 侍應向老闆 Beverly 解釋著，並為 Will 指向那幾枱客人 .

” 看來我要走了 Beverly.”Will 可不想引來狂蜂浪蝶 .

” 好 . 走吧走吧 . 我可不想你引來過多的客人而令我被 Brian 罵 .” Beverly  把小柴犬還給 Will.”So bye.”

”Bye.”

Will  走出餐館，再次抱著黑色小柴犬橫跨整個購物中心 .

—————————————————————

” 所以 Mr. Mason Verger ,  你這星期過得怎樣？ ” Hannibal 向坐在對面的病人說 .

” 原本蠻差勁，但發現了一個可人兒 .”Mason 是 Hannibal 新的病人 . 他來到這購買中心 ‘ 探望 ’ 妹妹 Margot 如何運作分店時，發現了新的心理醫生診所 . 於是二話不說就成為 Hannibal 的新麻煩病人 .

” 是怎樣的人 ?”

” 他可愛極了 . 可愛得想令人狠狠折磨他 .”

”Mason 我有跟你說過，你的特殊癖好未必有人能夠承受到 .”Hannibal 從一次便知道 Mason 可是個十足心理變態 .

“ 如果我能令某人變得承受到就不是一個問題 .”  就正如他的 Margot.

” 我強烈建議你應該轉換待人處事態度，嘗試站在別人的角度觀看事物 .”

”Doctor 你知嗎？我頗喜歡我的生活方式 .”

把 Mason 送出診所後不久， Margot 走進了診所 .

“Dr.Lecter, 可以跟你說話嗎？ ”

” 抱歉， Miss Verger. 我不接受非預約會面 .”

” 這不是關於我，是關於 Mason.”

“ 由於有醫患保密協議，我不能告訴你甚麼 .”

“ 你不用告訴我，讓我告訴你 .”

Hannibal 停下正在關門的手 .

“Mason 他很不正常 . 你可能知道但他不是一般的不正常，他很喜歡虐待別人 .  如果你不想受到傷害，最好與他保持距離 .”

”Mason 還傷害了誰？ Margot.”

” Alana. 我和 Alana 前往她的家時，發現她的家被人搗亂 .Mason 還殺害了 Alana 所飼養的波斯猫 .”

” 為什麼 Mason 要這樣做？ ”

”Alana 被 Will 拒絕後便和我一起 .  而 Mason 他 ... 很有控制慾 .”

Hannibal 聽了這消息後反而開心 . 一個強大的情敵就這樣消失 .

” 總之 Dr.Lecter ，你要小心 .”

“Thank you, Margot.”

粗魯，自私，不可一世這是 Hannibal 對 Mason 的看法 . 他決定終有一日必須把這人送到餐桌上 .

—————————————————————

” 這是燉小牛膝 Ossobuco ，我用了肉桂，和月桂葉為牛膝調味 . 香前牛膝後，再用蕃茄，胡蘿蔔，芹菜，洋蔥和上湯來燉小牛膝 .  配上野菌意大利飯和白葡萄酒是一完美的配搭 .”Hannibal 為坐在餐椅的 Will 和 Abigail  介紹著 .

“Dr.Lecter, 這真是太美味 . 小牛膝的味道是我從來未吃過 .” Abigail 對 Hannibal 的廚藝讚不絕口 .

” 這可是多得 Will. 這頭 ’ 公牛 ’ 可是 Will 親自挑選 . 肉質算是上等 .” 

” 就算肉類再上等，若沒什麼你的 ‘ 技術 ’ 可成不了美味佳餚 .”Will 回應著 Hannibal.

” 夠了～夠了～不要在我面前恩愛啦 .” 已是大學生但依然單身的 Abigail, 可受不了這種甜膩的畫面 .

Hannibal 看著 Will 品嘗著小牛膝，面露出滿意的笑容 .  這隻 ’ 公牛 ‘ 可無禮極至，他試圖非禮 Will 和 Abigail. 當日， Abigail 被這隻 ’ 公牛 ’ 糾纏 ,Will 出手解圍 . 結果 ’ 公牛 ‘ 轉移目標到 Will 身上，試圖向 Will 重施故技 .  所以 Will 的第一次捕獵目標就這樣定了，而 Hannibal 則在旁協助 .

進食完晚餐後， Hannibal 為 Abigail 召了的士 .Abigail 明天有一份報告，她可要充足睡眠以作準備 . 而 Will 則打算在

“Abigail ，你到了家中便通知我 .”

” 放心吧， Will. 我會發短訊給你 .”Abigail 突然想到一些事 .”Will, 你今晚若不回家不用通知我 .”

Will 臉上染了紅暈，他確實打算今晚在 Hannibal 家留宿 .

”Good Night, Dr. Lecter.”

”Good Night,Abigail.”

Will  與 Hannibal 在大門目送 Abigail 離開後，又回復平靜 .

Will 轉身在 Hannibal 的耳邊說 ” 我先去洗澡，之後在床上等你 .” Hannibal 看見 Will 直去浴室方向 .

Hannibal 知道今晚又能看見 Will 沐浴在月光下，他必定令 Will 再次昏倒在懷中 .

—————————————————————

太陽升起，晨曦照在 Hannibal 的房間裏 .Hannibal 看著枕在他手臂的 Will ，經過昨晚的魚水之歡後， Will 需要長一點的睡眠 .

Hannibal 決定起床，為 Will 烹調能恢復體力的早餐 . 他慢慢移動被 Will 枕住的手臂，盡量減少發生聲音以免把 Will 噪醒 .

Will 睜開了眼晴，感覺已經睡夠了 . 他摸了摸 Hannibal 睡覺的位置，沒有人也沒有餘溫，看來 Hannibal 已離開一段時間 .Will 也起床了，走到浴室清洗自己 . Will  經常於 Hannibal 的家過夜，所以現在 Hannibal 的浴室也有為 Will 添置的物品 .

Will 從浴室走出來，他聞到了陣陣香味 .

” 早安 ,Will.”

“ 早安， Hannibal.  你在做甚麼？ ”

“Eggs Benedict.  澆上荷蘭醬的水煮蛋，自家製的 ’ 培根 ’ 配上烘烤過的英式鬆餅 . 另外，我煮了瑪琪雅朵咖啡 macchiato ，可為你提神 .”

”Thank you,Hannibal.” Will 親吻著 Hannibal 的臉頰以答謝每一次的早餐 .

“Will ，我一直都很享受喂食你的過程，我可不想給別人搶走我這興趣 .”

“ 怪人一個 .”Will 雖口上這樣說，但心裏卻樂得很 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 今天沒有病人，所以 Will 獨自駕車來到了購物中心 . 他準備開始今天的營運，但他發現有一名男子站在 Will 的店舖前 .

” 好抱歉，我今日遲了起床所以未能準時開店 .”Will 可不像 Hannibal 一樣，沒有顧客也能好好生活 .

“ 不用抱歉，反正不是急事 .”  男人向 Will 微笑著 . 他金色的頭髮算是飄逸，長方形的金線眼鏡是上等貨 . 他與 Hannibal  一樣身穿高級三件式西裝，但也與 Hannibal 相反西裝顏色異常鮮艷 .

Will 為他打開店鋪的大門，讓他能進入選購 .

“ 可以請你為我介紹嗎？ ” 男人向 Will 查詢 .

“ 可以 . 你需要甚麼？ ”

“ 繩，一條強韌的繩 .”

” 狗繩的話可以視乎視狗隻的大小而選擇，請問你的狗體型是較小還是大 ?”

男人目光徘徊著 Will ，把他由頭望向腳 ” 小隻，非常可愛的小隻 .”

” 那就這個吧 . 這條狗繩質地較為柔軟，亦較長，可避免狗隻雙腿觸不到地面 .”

“ 的確如果雙腿觸不到地面，可會令他驚慌 .”

Will 感覺到了，他從這男人身上察覺到不良的氣息，他決定盡快送走這位客人 .

“ 那我幫你結帳吧 . 總共是 $30 美金，刷卡還是現金？ ”

“ 刷卡 .”

男人拿出了卡， Will 看得出那張不是普通的卡 . 正當伸手接過信用卡時， Will 抓了一空 .

” 我想知道你的名字 . 可愛的男孩 .” 男人收回了信用卡 .

”Will Graham.”

” 我叫 Mason Verger. 好高興認識你 .”

Will 可不高興認識他 .

當 Mason  離開後， Margot 來到了 Will 的寵物店 .

”Will, 你有沒有事？ Mason 他對你做過甚麼事？你有沒有受到傷害？無論他說甚麼都不要相信他，也不要跟他到任何地方 .”Margot 神情緊張 .

“Margot, 你冷靜點 . 我沒有事 Mason 只是來我的店買點東西而已 .”

“ 好 ... 好 ...Will 總之離 Mason 遠點 . 他，可危險極了 ”Margot 好像沒有那麼緊張 .

”Margot 我可會保護自己 .”

Will 拍一拍 Margot 的膊頭，示意她無需擔心自己 .

TBC


	2. 可愛解決了麻煩 The Cute solve trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 被痴漢Mason綁架了，Hannibal去救他.

Will 結束了今日的營運，他走到停車場準備回家 .

”Hello, Will. 真巧在這裏見到你 .”Mason 突然出現在 Will 的車旁 .

Will 可不是那麼天真，他已察覺到危機 .Will 看見 Mason 看著他，但他的眼睛飄向 Will 身後 .  雖然環境幽靜，但 Will 仍聽見微小的腳步聲 . Will 知道他的身後有人，他立即蹲低身 . Will 躲過背後之人的襲擊後，立即逃離現場 .

當 Will 覺得安全後，打即撥打給 Hannibal.

”Will. 你打得正是時候，我需要你幫我買點東西 .”

“ 不 .Hannibal 聽著，我遇到了危險 .  是 Margot 認識的人， Mason Verger, 他 ”

Will 正打算說出口時，他被人從後掩蓋著口鼻 . Will 認得出這是哥羅芳 chloroform ，他估不到就這樣再次被人拖走 .

”Will? Will!” 電話另一頭的 Hannibal 被人掛斷了電話 . 看來當日 Mason 會診時，向 Hannibal 透露的可人兒是 Will.

Hannibal 打開了手提電腦，追蹤著 Will 的位置 . 當初 Hannibal 送給 Will 的黑皇后加裝了定位系統，所以才能於 Mr.White 挾持著 Will 的時候能迅速解救 Will.

而這次又不例外， Will 已把黑皇后當成護身符似的每日帶著 .Hannibal  得知 Will 的位置，移動速度之快可以確定 Will 是被人虜上了車 .

Hannibal 立即帶著電腦駕車出門，他可不允許別人觸碰他的 Will.

—————————————————————

Will 終於醒來，再次被人綁架真是令 Will 覺得可悲 .  他明明以前是警員，負責解決綁架是他的職責 . 但現在反倒是他被人綁架了， # 第二次 .

“ 可人兒，你終於醒了 . 你可讓我久等了，我們來一起玩遊戲吧 .”

Will 當然要掙扎，但他發現他裸著被倒吊著而綁住他的繩是 Will 賣給 Mason 的狗繩 .

“Mason, 你！ ”Will 突然感到電擊 .

”Look, 止吠器果然有效 .”Mason 撫摸著 Will 的頸 .” 可愛的小狗不吠才惹人憐愛 ”

“ 好吧，我們來好好玩遊戲吧 .”

Mason 在一旁拿出乳頭夾，把它夾住 Will 的乳頭，然後拉扯著 .

Will 忍著不叫出聲，以免再遭電擊 . 但 Mason 突然拿出馬鞭，狠狠地打落 Will 的胸前 . 相重的折磨令 Will 發出痛苦的聲音，發出聲音的同時又遭受電擊 . 重重的連鎖折磨令 Will 苦不堪言 .

而 Mason 即享受著 Will 的痛苦表情，這令他下身灼熱 . 他解開皮帶，掏出了褲內的東西 .”  不要咬掉，否則你的也遭同一命運 .”

正當 Mason 打算擠進 Will 的口中時，突然聽到槍擊聲，接著又是連續性的槍擊聲 .” 看來要暫時停止遊戲，我去看看發生什麼事 . 轉頭我們再繼續，可愛的小狗 .”

—————————————————————

Hannibal 成功追蹤到 Will 的位置，並發現他被人綁架到郊外的一處別墅 . 別墅佈有保鑣但數量很少，足夠能讓 Hannibal 單人匹馬殺進去 . 但他不會令幕後主腦容易死去，他要令 Mason 遭受折磨 .

Hannibal 背著一袋藥品和他在黑市購買的半自動手槍，他可不會讓警方查到來源 .

Hannibal 潛入了別墅，開始他的屠殺 .

一輪槍戰後，全部保鑣皆命送黃泉 .

Hannibal 亦看見 Mason 從房間走出來，他潛到 Mason 背後 .Hannibal 拿出他預備的藥物襲擊了 Mason, 現在 Mason 神智不清可任 Hannibal 擺佈 .

——————————————————

Will 仍然被倒吊在房間內，可要想辦法溜走 .

突然之間房間的燈光全滅，房門被打開，有人走進了房間 .

Will 看不見那男人的臉孔，難道是 Mason 回來？

站在 Will 面前的男人，突然將某些東西推進 Will 的口中 . 前後的移動令 Will 知道他口中是甚麼東西和男人在做甚麼事情 .

Will 嘗試掙扎，但頭被男人壓回來 .

Will 有種熟悉感萌生起來，那形狀，那味道毫無疑問是那個好色的心理醫生 .

口中遭受的噴發差點令 Will 嗆到了，而頸上的止吠器被人解下來 .

“ 快點把我放下來， Hannibal.”

燈光終於在黑暗中亮起，照亮了 Hannibal 的臉孔，也照亮了 Will 的裸體 .

“ 你肯定？我們可從未玩過這種方法 .”

“ 你若不再放我下來，我就和你分手 .”

“ 那真是可惜 .”Hannibal 終於把 Will 放下來，為 Will 蓋上毯子帶他離開這房間 .

在房間外，他看見 Mason 的背影 .

“ 你殺了他？ ”

“ 沒有，但他之後會寧願我殺了他 .”

Will 終於看見了 Mason 的正面 .

Mason 手拿著一把小刀，一刀一刀地割著自己的臉 .

“Mason ，你有吃過自己的臉嗎？ ”

” 哈！哈！還未 .”Mason 切下自己的鼻子，放進口中咀嚼 .

“ 真是美味 . 噢～可愛的小狗你也在這裏，要嘗一嘗我的肉嗎？ ”Mason 向 Will 發出邀請 .

”Hannibal, 你給了他迷幻劑？ ”

“ 是， Will. 但警方只會認為是 Mason 自己服用迷幻劑 .”

“Mason, 這裏還有很多肉 . 你吃多點 .”Hannibal 向 Mason 催眠著，之後便帶著 Will 離開 .

在車上 Will 發現了一個問題 .”Hannibal, 你是怎樣知道我在別墅裏？ ”

駕駛著汽車的 Hannibal 看一看 Will.” 當然是心有靈犀，無論你在那裏我都會找到你 .”Hannibal  當然是說謊，他可不想讓 Will 知道黑皇后的定位系統 . 但一些浪漫的蜜語能哄逗 Will, 而 Will 聽到這些話後果然臉紅了 .

————————————————————

兩日後 Mason 別墅事件被人曝光，但警方沒有找上 Hannibal 和 Will ，反而新聞報道著 Mason 被警方拘捕 .” 警方發現 Mason Verger 與槍殺保鑣的兇器指紋吻合，又在屍體上發現有 Mason Verger 的牙齒咬痕 .  警方推斷， Mason Verger 因服用毒品後精神失常而殺害那 5 名保鑣 .”

Will 看見 Mason 身上的慘況不禁歡笑起來 .

“Will, 你要我送你去購物中心嗎？ ”

“ 好 .Abigail 已經向我抱怨不要再獨自開店 .”

Will 再次把放在茶几上的黑皇后放在褲袋中，便與 Hannibal 一起出發 .

—————————————————————

“Will, 你今天有聽說有開 Mason Verger 的新聞嗎？ ” Abigail, 一邊照顧著櫥窗內的幼犬，一邊與 Will 談話 .

” 只知一星期前新聞報道他在別墅發生的事 .”Mason 被捕已過了一星期， Will 曾問及 Hannibal 為何不擔心 Mason 會向他們報仇 . 但 Hannibal 只回答無須擔心 .

“ 今日新聞說 Mason Verger  在家中意外溺斃，就在他養鱔魚的水池中 . 聽說是由 Margot 和 Alana 在探望他時發現 .”

Will 當然明白這不是一場意外，他能對此共情著 . 因為他在昨日看見 Margot 從 Hannibal 的診所出來， Margot 臉上不再憂心忡忡反而一臉有計劃似的 . 看來 Hannibal 說服了 Margot 手刃 Mason.Will 為 Hannibal 如此周詳的計劃而佩服 .

“ 你們在談甚麼事？ ”Hannibal 拿著了三個餐盒來到 Will 的寵物店 .

“Dr.Lecter 我們在談 Mason Verger 的事 . 他在家中溺斃 .”

“ 不要再談這些事吧 .Hannibal 你帶了甚麼給我們？ ”Will 幫 Hannibal 拿著餐盒 .

” 用日式醬油調較出來的醬汁淋上炭烤的鱔魚配上日本的珍珠白飯 .”Hannibal 把餐盒逐個打開 .

” 嘩 ~ 好香呀 .” Abigail 再次被香味征服 .

“ 很難在 Baltimore 找到鱔魚，你是在那裏買 ?” Will 向 Hannibal 詢問著 .

“ 我不是買，這是我其中一個病人送給我 .”

Will 隨即知道這些鱔魚的來源 “ 你對食材的品質真是挑剔 .”

” 當然 .”  二人相望而笑 .

店內的三人一起進食著午餐，尤如一個家庭 .

Fin.


End file.
